


Anything

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Anything

Tell me why not to, the woman begged  
Therein lies the answer, her shadow said

She wallowed in thoughts and considerings  
Of the wherefore and why and more intimate things,

‘Til fading light chased her sun-shadow away -  
The meddlesome shade had no further say

From dullness to moonlight like surfacing  
The best that can happen is anything


End file.
